


Collapse

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stand, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: FFC Day 13: CollapseFeaturing a career omega who just wants to prove himself at his job, and an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Collapse

“Evie, do you have my tea? Oh, thank you, you’re a goddess.” Raf accepts the steaming to-go cup of tea from his assistant, trying not to rub at his tired eyes and ruin his eyeliner. “Where are we at on the Henderson article? Did the proofs come through yet?” 

Evie keeps step with him - what makes her an amazing assistant, honestly - as they walk through the office, Raf signing off on orders and checking in on his workers. He’s the first omega editor  _ Omega _ has ever had, which is honestly sort of ridiculous when one really thinks about it, but it also means this is all riding on him. 

No pressure. 

He’s put out about fifteen minor fires before they can become major flames before lunch, which he skips in favor of another tea - his stomach has  _ not _ been happy today, for some reason - and the afternoon sees him pulling the wardrobe for the cover shoot in the outrageously hot costume closet. 

“Mr. Ferris? Sir? You don’t look-” 

He barely catches the last of the random wardrobe assistant helping him make choices before everything blacks out around him. When he opens his eyes again, he’s immediately confused, because the angle of the room is all wrong, until he realizes he’s lying on the floor of the costume closet. 

Evie’s kneeling next to him, fanning him with a stack of papers, and the nervous wardrobe assistant is hovering behind her, wringing his hands. 

“What happened?” he manages, blinking up at the harsh fluorescent lights. 

“You fainted. I brought you a protein bar, you know you can’t skip lunch, Raf,” Evie chides him. Evie is possibly the only person in this building - at least who doesn’t own the company - that could actually chide him. 

“Right. I’m just going to-” He makes a move to get up, still feeling dizzy, and accepts Evie’s help in getting to a sitting position. “Sit here for a second and eat my protein bar.” 

“Good,” Evie says with a motherly frown. “You tell me what to pull from there and I’ll get this going.” 

The protein bar tastes like sawdust, but it’s better than nothing, obviously, and Raf chews it slowly while he lets his body readjust. “Evie, and um-” it takes Raf a second to remember- “Jeremy, I trust you’ll be keeping this little incident to yourselves? The last thing the magazine needs is rumors about the management.” He pleads with Evie with his eyes, and he knows she’ll take Jeremy aside and explain to him in a better way, without threats, why he should keep quiet. 

“Of course, Mr. Ferris.”

“Well, Mr. Ferris, I have news.” His primary care physician comes into the small patient room, sitting on the small rolling chair and facing him. She has a neutral face, and Raf can’t make anything out from her features. 

“Okay…” 

“All of your symptoms can be explained very easily by one thing, and you’ve tested positive. You’re pregnant.” She remains neutral, a fact for which Raf is grateful. He’s not sure he could stand congratulations right now. 

“I...see.” 

“I have a list of recommendations for the dizziness, the morning sickness you’ve been experiencing. If you wish to terminate, we can help you through that process, too. You have a lot of choices right now, Mr. Ferris. Raf. I just want you to know that.” 

Raf takes a deep, shaky breath. “Thank you. I’ll...let you know.” 

That night, he fingers hover over the call button on his phone. “Hottie from the bar” is one button press away.  _ God, what a joke, _ he thinks.  _ I didn’t even save his name. _

Not that he’s forgotten it, though he’s sure Hottie - Clay - has forgotten him. With another shaky breath - it seems like the only type of breathing he can do today - he hits the button. 

“Hey, sweet thing, I didn’t expect you to call again, but I can’t say I’m disappointed.” 

The alpha’s voice is deep, rich, as enticing as ever. Well, there’s a reason he’d followed the damn man back to his hotel room, isn’t there? God. 

“Hey, um. I was wondering if you were available to meet? We need to talk.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Clay, is, of course, not an asshole, and they both live happily ever after. This may be a contender for expansion because I'm a sucker for unplanned pregnancy plots. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
